No me olvides
by Vanu-chan
Summary: [UA][Muerte de personaje] Creo que desde el momento que nos encontramos, ya estábamos destinados a compartir juntos pero también, a ser separados, aun así, no me arrepiento de conocerlo. Las salidas al parque, las noches de películas, las locuras, esas veces que él me llevaba en la cicla, o lo días que le cocinaba. Todo había sido tan especial.


******No me olvides**

Primero que todo, ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia no es mas con el fin de entristecerles y ponerles a la expectativa.** Universo alterno. ****Advertencia: **Muerte de personaje.

Aquí vamos!

* * *

**No me olvides**

Se encontraba boca arriba sobre la cama con cobertor azul, analizando los hechos de los últimos días, sintiendo como un sentimiento arrasador invadía su corazón. Si quiera sabia como podía llegar a controlar todo eso; se movió sobre la cama intentando encontrar algo de tranquilidad, pero a cada movimiento eran más los nervios que la invadían. La azabache se sentó en la orilla de la cama agitada y con una mano sobre su cara, se puso unos zapatos y con ello salió de la habitación, bajo al primer piso y se sirvió algo de agua fría, aunque realmente no le fuera a ayudar en nada, para luego recostarse sobre la nevera. Suspiro con algo de cansancio y se dio cuenta que ni su ropa había cambiado.

Sonó el teléfono, antes de que pudiera darle una probada a su vaso, en el silencio de la cocina, la campanilla resulto aterradora. Ominosa. Con algo de nerviosismo miro el aparato y un escalofrió paso por su espalda, algo en ella le decía, que sea lo que sea que hiciera sonar ese teléfono de manera tan escandalosa, sería un golpe profundo para su alma. Se armo de valor y respiro profundo, levantó el auricular y escuchó. Las piernas le pesaban como plomo y el tiempo le pareció interminable. Notó el tono de voz de la señora al otro lado de la línea. Luego, oyó como bajaban algunos pasos y tampoco le paso inadvertida la mirada de preocupación que intercambio con su madre. Luego se oyó decir:

—Está bien. Ya voy para allá —para luego colgar y desviar la mirada de las interrogantes de su familia.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la señora Higurashi, la muchacha solo negó con la cabeza, haciendo que toda su familia le dedicara una mirada triste, Kagome no presto mucha atención y tomo su chaqueta del perchero.

—Volveré después —fue lo único que atino a decir antes de salir, sabía que el tratar de expresar algo más causaría que se rompiera en llanto.

Camino con rapidez por las calles y cuando llego a su destino eran las once y media. Titubeo si llamar a la puerta o no, pero no es que tuviera mucho tiempo, no era tiempo de dudar. Antes de hacer algún movimiento la puerta se abrió de improviso, logrando sorprenderla.

— Ha estado preguntando por ti —dijo la señora con una mirada cálida pero preocupada. El frío comenzaba a hacer estragos y se podía ver el vapor de la respiración pasear por el aire.

— Gracias por haberme llamado —respondió la chica y entro en la casa, limpiando sus pies.

— Te lo había prometido, ¿No? —La señora Taisho sonrió amargada— Ahora está descansando, pero se la pasa durmiendo y despertando a cada rato. —comentó, indicándole el camino que ya se sabía de memoria. La señora Taisho la dejo continuar sola, no tenía la suficiente voluntad para ver como dos almas se quebraban en contra del tiempo.

Kagome cerró sus ojos dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que vería pronto detrás de la puerta de madera e internamente se dio palmaditas de apoyo, necesitaba ser fuerte, o al menos el tiempo necesario para no ser una carga emocional. Tomo el mango de la puerta y lo giro. Entro viendo como unas enfermeras terminaban de acomodarlo. Ambas mujeres se marcharon haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Ella se sentó junto a la cama y empezó a rezar en silencio. Se oía la respiración suave y superficial de Inuyasha. La palidez de su piel contrastaba con su oscura cabellera. Le tomó la mano, quería asegurarse de que aun tenía pulso y apenas la rozo, él abrió los ojos.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le preguntó él, en una voz tan baja que casi no se oyó.

— Lo siento— trató de sonreír—. La próxima vez seré más rápida —se excuso tratándose de convencerse así misma de eso. Los labios de Inuyasha se curvaron en un fantasma de sonrisa.

—No habrá una próxima vez, Princesa —murmuró él, intentando mover su mano.

—No seas tonto —susurró Kagome, tratando de contener las lagrimas—. Sólo estas cansado. Mañana serás otro —Pero ella sabía que no era cierto. E Inuyasha también. Él cerró los ojos durante un largo rato. Ella lo creyó dormido, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto al sentir que entrelazaba sus dedos en los suyos.

— Acércate —le pidió—. Quiero hablar.

— ¡No! —gritó ella, presa de pánico—. Tienes que ahorrar fuerzas. Debes luchar, Inuyasha. Aguanta. Tú puedes superar esto —su voz era acelerada y algo entrecortada.

— Shh. —Suspiró el joven, callándola—. No puedo. No quiero ¡Maldición! —gimió, con una voz apenas audible—. Acércate más. Tengo cosas que decir y muy poco tiempo. —se río un poco por la situación.

Las lágrimas acudieron de inmediato a los ojos de Kagome y su corazón palpitaba con violencia contra el pecho. No quería admitirlo. No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero, si no lo hacía, se ahogaría en su propio veneno. Así que dejo que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Kagome obedeció.

— No, Inuyasha —le imploró, mientras movía uno de sus brazos sobre su nariz, queriendo evitar que los mocos invadieran su cara, sin ningún éxito—. No me hagas esto. No podría soportar que te…

—Eres lo más preciado que tengo, Princesa —la interrumpió.

—Oh, y yo te amo tanto a ti —sollozó. Soltando al fin esa verdad que por tanto tiempo tuvo apresada en su corazón.

—Quiero que hagas algo por mí —pidió el joven enfocando su dorada mirada en la muchacha, haciendo que las lagrimas se detuvieran y la atención completa de la joven se centrara en él.

—Lo que sea —dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas—. Haré lo que quieras.

—Es un comienzo — emitió un sonido que pudo haber sido una risa, pero estaba débil que pareció tos.

—No trates de hablar mucho, Inuyasha— suplicó, tratando de alejarse de él para poder oprimir el botón y llamar a la enfermera de turno —. Llamaré a la señora Taisho. Te llevaremos a un hospital…

—No — gimió—. Nada de hospitales, ni de médicos, ni de malditos aparatos. Sí, me amas, si te importo de verdad, déjame morir con dignidad. Todo lo que quiero ahora es a ti… es decirte…

Derrotada, Kagome se dejó caer a un costado de la cama, con el rostro a escasos centímetro del de él, apoyando en la almohada.

—De acuerdo —murmuró—. Estoy aquí y me quedaré hasta el final. Pero no necesitas decirme nada. Es demasiado esfuerzo para ti.

—¡Keh! —bufó él como pudo—, ya basta. Todavía no estoy muerto. Mis cuerdas vocales aún funcionan— Con enorme esfuerzo, levantó la mano y la apoyó sobre la cabeza de la chica, enredando los dedos en su cabello—. Quiero tocarte por última vez.

Kagome lloró en silencio. Las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro y terminaron en el brazo de Inuyasha.

—¿Me oyes? — preguntó él.

—Si —aseguró, afirmando también con la cabeza.

—Dos cosas. —su voz se apagaba—. Quiero saber algo. Si nos hubiéramos conocido en otra época, en otro lugar, ¿Habrías podido amarme?

—Te amo ahora y aquí —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, la más sincera que podía llegar a dar en un momento tan frágil como ese—. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en la vida…

—¿Podrías haberme amado como hombre? —preguntó Inuyasha. Kagome ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Inuyasha, parte de mí siempre te ha amado de ese modo —explicó pasando sus manos por el rostro de Inuyasha, disfrutando de su suavidad y detallando sus facciones. A pesar de las grandes ojeras y la palidez marcada, se veía hermoso y sus ojos seguían siendo igual de expresivos. Grandes y brillantes. Llenos de sinceridad.

—No sabes cómo te lo agradezco —Ella se le acercó más. Él se alejaba, de su alma, de su vida; apenas tenía un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué más querías decirme? —preguntó algo curiosa. Es como si la muerte se encontrara lejos aun.

—**No me olvides **—murmuro él, haciendo una mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo que hacia.

—Por supuesto que no te olvidaré —le prometió.

—Recuérdame cuando salgan los arcoíris —La voz era tan baja que resultaba difícil comprender las palabras—. Míralos… Quiero que sepas que yo estaré contigo siempre… cada vez que llueva y haga sol… —su voz se corto, dejándola a la expectativa. Se quedo completamente quieta esperando que dijera algo, pero notaba como la respiración de Inuyasha era lenta. Algo no estaba bien.

—Inuyasha —lo llamó. Presa de pánico, se sentó y le toco la cara. Él no se movió. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Kagome extendió el brazo por encima de él y desesperada, oprimió el botón para llamar a la enfermera de turno.

—Inuyasha —repitió.

La enfermera y la señora Taisho entraron de inmediato, pero Kagome no les prestó atención. Todavía estaba repitiendo el nombre de él cuando la señora la hizo salir de la cama, para que la enfermera pudiera trabajar sin perturbaciones. La joven aun no salía del shock, ¿Así no más se iría?

—Entró en coma —anunció la enfermera., después de unos minutos, haciendo que Kagome reaccionara y aterrizara los pensamientos.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó la chica —. Hágalo reaccionar. Llame a los médicos. —tuvo intenciones de regresar a la cama, pero la señora Taisho la detuvo.

—¡Kagome! —le dijo con firmeza—. Se está muriendo, no podemos hacerlo reaccionar.

—¡Podemos intentarlo! —exclamó con esperanza. La mujer la tomo de los hombros y la zamarreó.

—Escúchame. Vamos a respetar los deseos de Inuyasha. Aquí no habrá médicos, ni hospitales, ni gestos heroicos. Eso es lo que él quería, morir con dignidad con alguien a quien él amara. Esa persona eres tú, Kagome. Deseaba que estuvieras con él, así que controlate.

—No —protestó, furiosa al ver que se daban por vencidos, que lo dejarían morir—. ¿No podemos intentar algo por lo menos?

— No se puede hacer nada — le recordó la señora—. Ahora todo está en manos de Dios y, si no puedes manejar la situación, será mejor que te vayas.

—¿Qué me vaya? —una idea totalmente descabellada. Kagome aspiro hondo y cerró los ojos un instante—. No, no puedo irme. Tengo que quedarme con él, por doloroso que sea.

—Puede pasar rato hasta que…

—No importa — interrumpió Kagome en voz baja —. Me quedaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Regresó junto a Inuyasha. Se sentó en la silla y le tomó de la mano. Tenía la mente en blanco. Habría rezado, pero no le salía las palabras. Las horas pasaban lentas. Ella no apartó los ojos de Inuyasha. La señora Taisho y la enfermera volvían a cada momento para ver cómo evolucionaba su estado. Le trajeron café, se lo dejaron sobre la mesa de noche. Pero ella ni lo probó. No necesitaba cafeína para mantenerse despierta esa noche.

Pasaron las once e Inuyasha todavía respiraba. Kagome decidió que si a las de la mañana seguía con vida, se salvaría, pues un día tres fue cuando se conocieron y un día tres fue cuando recibieron las malas noticias. El único segundo que dejaba de mirarlo era para ver la hora en su reloj pulsera. Aun faltan pocos minutos. Y tenía la esperanza en que Dios lo salvaría.

No soportaba la idea de saber que lo perdería ¿Quién la regañaría cuando hiciera algo malo? ¿Quién la abrazaría cuando sus días fueran grises? ¿Quién, quien le sonreiría a pesar de la adversidad? Negó la cabeza, de manera fuerte. A ese paso, quien moriría primero, seria ella, si es que ya no lo estaba.

_Llego la media noche. _Vivía aún_._

Kagome se le acercó y comenzó a hablar. En varias oportunidades había visto por televisión que el poder del amor y de las palabras lograba sacar a la gente del coma.

—Inuyasha —murmuró —. No me dejes. Te amo. No soporto pensar en un mundo sin ti. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido. Me haces ver cosas, me haces pensar, me haces sentir… —continuo diciendo, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano del joven, pretendiendo que con ello no se marchara su alma—. Prometo que si pasas de esta noche, iremos a ese parque que tanto has querido visitar —agregó un poco desesperada por no recibir respuesta hasta que creyó ver un esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios, pero no estaba segura.

_Una de la madrugada._ Todavía respiraba.

_Las dos en punto_. Su respiración era tan superficial que el pecho apenas se movía.

— Bésame — Le pareció oírlo decir.

— ¿Inuyasha?... — y cuando miro, vio que tenía los ojos levente abiertos. Se acercó a él y, con suma delicadeza. Le rozo los labios con los suyos. El débil apretón de manos se aflojó.

Faltaba poco para las tres cuando partió para siempre.

Kagome no tenía idea del tiempo que pasó allí sentada, tan petrificada que ni siquiera atinó a oprimir el botón de llamada para avisar a la señora Taisho. Pudieron haber sido minutos, o tal vez horas. Finalmente vinieron y, con solo mirarla una vez, supieron que estaba muerto.

_Querido Diario:_

_Hace mucho que no escribo. No ha ocurrido mucho digno de contarse. La gente dice que la vida continúa. Pero a veces me parece que son sólo frases hechas. El amor no viene con prospectos ni instrucciones, solo es. Incursiona en tu alma y se roba un pedazo de tu corazón cuando menos te lo esperas. Así como paso conmigo el día qué Inuyasha tuvo que partir. _

_Día a día, intento continuar y sonreírle al nuevo amanecer, tratando de no sentirme nostálgica por cada cosa veo y me recuerda a él. Últimamente ha llovido mucho a pesar de estar en verano, haciendo que el arcoíris salga de forma constante. Me acuerdo al día que lo conocí._

_Fue tan mágico._

_Creo que desde el momento que nos encontramos, ya estábamos destinados a compartir juntos pero también, a ser separados, aun así, no me arrepiento de conocerlo. Las salidas al parque, las noches de películas, las locuras, esas veces que él me llevaba en la cicla, o lo días que le cocinaba. __**Todo había sido tan especial.**_

* * *

**_¿Que tal te ha parecido? ¿Lo has disfratado? ¿Sentiste algo?_**

**Notitas de autor**:

Hola! He venido con un nuevo fic, triste. Lo siento, fue inevitable, estaba escuchando una ost que se llama another time, another sky, y bueno, salío con dolor lo plasmado anteriormente.

Espero que les haya gustado muchos.

Les leo pronto.

By: **vanu**

Ja ne!

Subido: 17/05/14


End file.
